The overall goal of the Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) is to provide a collaborative, multiculturally-sensitive, and community-based program that meets the educational needs of professional and family caregivers;develops professional staff to improve clinical and research skills related to Alzheimer's disease (AD);and supports a research environment that culminates in increased research participation. Three special circumstances have shaped the approach to this general goal for the Rush Alzheimer's Disease Center Core (ADCC). First, is the ethnic diversity of metropolitan Chicago, especially the presence of large African American and Hispanic communities. Second, is the presence at Rush of large-scale educational efforts for professionals, families and caregivers, supported by the State-of-lllinois funded programs that antedate the ADCC. And third, is the collaborative relationship established with the Memory Assessment Clinic at Cook County Hospital. The specific aims of the EITC are: 1) Spearhead effective outreach programs that publicize the ADCC and educate families and caregivers of persons with Alzheimer's disease about the illness, its treatment, and support services. 2) Support development of professional staff on clinical and research skills related to Alzheimer's disease (AD) and other dementias. 3) Disseminate and transfer information to the lay public. 4) Place special emphasis on providing education and information to African American and Hispanic families of persons with Alzheimer's disease and other dementias, to increase their recruitment and retention in research studies, and 5) Collaborate with ADCC Clinical and Religious Orders Cores, National Institute on Aging funded initiatives, the National and Local Chapters of the Alzheimer's Association, and other organizations to increase reciprocal exchange concerning education, outreach, and research initiatives. To meet these goals, the EITC will continually assesses, monitor and critically evaluate the effectiveness of these efforts.